Bruff
is a Rank A Earth-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A large, purple ogre-like Yo-kai with similar features to Badude. He has a yellow pompadour, red-tinted glasses, a purple vest, green pants, and geta shoes. He has bandages around his wrists, waist, and hair. He carries a large club covered in nails and a sprig in his mouth. He appears to be a tough and intimidating Yo-kai, but in actuality, he acts like a cool big brother figure to all who surround him. Upon giving his opponents gifts or encouragement, they instantaneously fall in adoration of him. Bruff causes the Inspirited target to act as a reliable adult or big brother figure, as seen with Ken. This subsequently causes people around the Inspirited to revere them. Prior to their debuts, Bruff has apparently been Inspiriting Ken through his countless relocations and school transfers, causing Ken to make friends wherever he goes. Although Ken remains unaware, Bruff considers the partnership between him and Ken to be something special. After summoning 10 Yo-kai who fell to his big-bro charms, he compliments Nate and gives him his medal. Nate falls for Bruff's charms as well which leaves Whisper unimpressed. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Bruff debuts in EP064, having already Inspirited a new transfer student Ken for some time. After Ken ends up charming all his classmates with his aloof, yet responsible "big bro" persona, a jealous Nate identifies him, then attempts to stop him by summoning Jibanyan, Roughraff, Blazion, and a slew of other Yo-kai, but they all fall to Bruff's charms and respect him instead. In the end, Bruff thanks Nate for summoning so many new friends for him and gives him his medal, causing Nate to revere Bruff and disappoint Whisper. Bruff ends up having to leave with Ken after Ken's mother is forced to relocate due to work, leaving Nate to give Bruff a tearful farewell as their train pulls away from the station. He is first summoned in EP069 to deal with Mynimo. Bruff shows his rough side by scolding and injuring Mynimo, but he tells him that he is still a little brother to him. Mynimo befriends Bruff and gives Nate his medal, for any friend of Bruff's is a friend of his. Yo-kai Watch In the "Oar-Powered Dates" Yo-kai Spot in Gourd Pond Park one of three Yo-kai will appear: a Frostina that will give you a Large Exporb, a Badude, and a Bruff that will fight you. If Bruff appears, he can be befriended with the regular method. Bruff can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with an Orange Coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Bruff can be found on multiple main stage levels, starting from Yo-kai World. Alternatively he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 5-Star Coins, or 3000 Y-Money. Yo-kai Watch 2 Bruff can appear as a Child Crossing Sign Yo-kai Spot in Uptown Springdale. Bruff can also be freed from the past Crank-a-kai with an Orange Coin. Lastly, Bruff can also be freed from the Oni-Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 Bruff rarely appears in the Yo-kai Spot Magic Cycling in BBQ. Bruff can also be befriended in a Blasters T Dungeon in the 2.0 Update. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |130-195|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Enrages an enemy and makes it attack anyone who may be nearby.}} |180||All enemies|Crunches his foes with his nail bat. Likely to be either critical or a miss.}} ||-|6 = Reflects some damage back to foe.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "Look at you, tough guy! Wanna be pals wit me?!" * Loafing: "*SNORE*" * Receiving food (favourite): "So much flavor!" * Receiving food (normal): "Fine by me." * Receiving food (disliked): "You wanna go?" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "Thanks, bro. Wanna be buds?" Etymology * "Bruff" is a portmanteau of the colloquial bro and a corrupted form of rough, or a corruption of the short form bruv for brother. * "Aniki" derives from aniki (兄貴, colloquial term for "big brother" that is also used by yakuza and delinquent to address seniors and leaders), with the kanji for "oni" (鬼) replacing the last syllable. * "Grobro" combines groß (big), the English bro (brother) and contains the word grob (rough). * "Valentão" is the translation of the word bully into Portuguese (also having the synonym for tough). * "Hermanión" combines "Hermano" (Brother) and "Unión" (Link-up). * "Fratosto" is portmanteau of "Fratello" (Brother) and "Tosto" (Tough). Trivia * In EP069, when summoning Bruff, Nate says "Come on out, my best friend!" instead of "Come on out, my friend!" Related Yo-kai *Badude In Other Languages de:Grobro Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad